


Onze anos

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Darkfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Onze anos era muito cedo para saber como cuidar de um corte aberto."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onze anos

  
(1998)

Onze anos era muito cedo para saber como cuidar de um corte aberto. Ou de hematomas escuros. Ou do sangue que escorria pelo seu nariz dolorido, mas felizmente inteiro.

Abriu o armário do banheiro buscando arnica, mas só encontrou o último tubo enrolado até o fim. Jogou-o no lixo com um gemido de frustração, fechando o armário em seguida.

Se encarou sem interesse, observando o tamanho do roxo que cobria a pele ao redor do seu olho esquerdo. Escura, dolorida e feia de se ver, um contraste estranho contra o rosto pálido. O nariz ainda sangrava, bem menos do que quando ele tinha saído do quarto, ainda bem.

Abriu a boca inchada por um corte feio no lábio inferior e observou os dentes com atenção. Podia suportar o que fosse enquanto não quebrassem seus dentes. Ainda tinha um mínimo de consciência sobre a própria aparência e era melhor explicar um olho roxo do que um dente faltando. Não suportaria os olhares de deboche que eles mesmo oferecia para os que não conseguiam nem defender a própria boca em uma briga.

Onze anos era cedo demais para ele ter esse tipo de consciência sobre o próprio corpo.

Desceu do banquinho, empurrando-o sem cuidado para debaixo da pia e apagou a luz do banheiro. Marchou até a cozinha e puxou o pano de prato preso em uma das gavetas quando passou por ele. Vasculhou o ambiente em busca de vinagre, e o encontrou perto da geladeira, escondido atrás de uma pilha de pratos imundos. Também não restava muito na embalagem.

Abriu a embalagem com os dentes e molhou o pano de prato com o vinagre enquanto se amaldiçoada por não guardar nada. Colocou a embalagem vazia sobre a pia com força e encostou o pano úmido contra a pele perto do olho machucado, mordendo o lábio cortado com força para abafar um gemido de dor. Não queria ficar cego, mas também não queria ficar se explicando quando chegasse na escola. Já estava ficando sem desculpas.

Encostou no corte do lábio com a ponta do indicador, observando o dedo com atenção quando ele voltou ao seu campo de visão. Sangrava um pouco, mas ele gostava do gosto de sangue. Decidiu deixar o corte aberto, não deixaria cicatrizar mesmo.

Olhou o relógio de galinha que observava a cozinha por cima da geladeira. Já marcava seis e vinte da manhã, o céu escuro começando a se tingir de azul. Horário em que ele já devia estar pronto para pegar o ônibus que o deixava a duas quadras da escola. E ele mal tinha conseguido tirar o pijama de ursinhos.

Jogou o pano de prato na pia e foi até a sala procurar o uniforme que tinha separado na noite anterior. Se trocou no banheiro, o pijama manchado de vermelho em tantos pontos que já se tornara um pedaço de flanela encardido e mal cuidado largado no chão frio enquanto ele colocava a calça limpa do uniforme e um camiseta amarrotada que era a melhor que ele tinha no momento. O logo da segunda escola que frequentava desde que tinha chegado exposto no seu peito como uma marca de mal agouro.

Já estava na porta do banheiro quando lembro da roupa no chão. Recolheu sem pensar muito e a jogou no lixo da cozinha quando passou para sair da casa, a mochila remendada segura sobre um dos ombros.

Lembrou da mãe falando com ele dez minutos antes.

"E você acha que isso é o suficiente? Acha que eu tenho tudo que preciso pra viver aqui? Com _você_? Até quando vai foder minha vida?"

Tinha onze anos, já era velho demais para usar um pijama de ursinhos.  



End file.
